


The unforeseen perils of fatherhood

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's on a mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unforeseen perils of fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble - 100 words written for Powrhug's [Drabble-Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.html).

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you? Deep down this appeals to some warped Neanderthal part of your brain that likes to hunt things down and kill them. You are engaged in a search and destroy mission across my scalp and you are enjoying it, McGarrett. The Grim Reaper with a nit comb, that's you, and you love it!"

"It's not search and destroy, Danny, it's more… social grooming."

"See? An animal, just like I've always said!"

Steve grins. It's the only time he's allowed to run his fingers through Danny's hair, and he's going to make the most of it.


End file.
